Patrol Duty
by Just being Sirius
Summary: "I don't know. She seems so happy with Ron and Harry, even if they don't realise what a beautiful witch she is. I just want her to be happy, Fred.Even if that means letting her be happy with our little git of a brother." Rated K  for swearing. ONESHOT


**Written for ** **My Scenario, Your Story Challenge (.net/topic/44309/40943138/1/)** and **PRANK WAR CHALLENGE! (.net/topic/44309/41754929/1/)** I wrote it a while back, and only finished it off just now, so it's a bit shoddy in places cause I'm half asleep (it's 4 minutes past midnight). ****

****The stuff in italics was the scenario from **My Scenario, Your Story Challenge******, and this was from **PRANK WAR CHALLENGE!**:********

**Prank: Every time receiving character walks on the stairs up to their common****room, the stairs turn into a slide. (changed it to Gryffindor girl's dormitories)**

**Initiating Character: Hermione**

**Receiving Character: Susan Bones.**

_"What are you going to do Hermione –"_

_"– give us detention?" The twins asked in amusement crossing their arms in sequence as they looked at the younger girl before them in the dark hallway._

_"Why do you think I'm patrolling the hallways – for fun?" Hermione said sarcastically as the moonlight glowing through the window flashed off her prefects' badge._

_"Wouldn't put it passed you," They said in unison just increasing the scowl on the brunettes face._

_"What are you doing out here anyways – you've seen Lee's hand, you'll know what the Toad will do, and the Inquisitorial Squad's all over the place. You may not care about rules but I'd think you'd care about your own safety," Hermione hissed at them, leaning closer as her eyes flashed up and down the hallway._

"Oh, we do, 'Mione."

"If I were you, though, I'd get away from this corridor right-"

"Now!" the twin said, in usion again.

"Why?" Hermione asked, but they scurried off, leaving the 5th year feeling full of dread and curiosity.

BANG! Something exploded further down in the corridor, and Hermione took the twins advice. She ran at full speed away from the explosions that were happening behind her, and straight into George. She knew it was him, because he was always that little bit calmer, and always had his weight on his left foot.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione mumbled.

"Don't be." George scooped her up, bridal style, and ran towards the Gryffindor common room. Hermione cuddled into his warm chest, stealing the warmth it radiated. Suddenly, she yawned, and her eyelids drooped. Soon, she was fast asleep. George smiled down at the young witch in

his arms.

* * *

><p>"Did you get her?"<p>

"Yeah. She fell asleep about halfway."

"Bless her." Fred stood up, to look at the brunette in his twin's arms. "She looks so peaceful when she sleeps."

"Come on. We best get her to bed."

"Wake her up?"

"No. She's too tired. She would have fallen asleep on patrol if it wasn't for us."

"So what, then?"

"I'll take her up."

"George, that's the GIRL'S dormitories. We can't go up there!"

George turned to face his brother, and fellow prankster. "Since when has that ever stopped us from doing things before?"

Fred stopped and thought for a moment. "Good point."

George smirked at his brother, before climbing up the stairs on the right. Locating the right door, he gently pushed it open, so that he didn't wake up its occupants. He didn't think that the Golden Trio would be best pleased if there were rumours about the bookworm and one of the pranksters.

On entering the room, George placed Hermione on the correct bed. It was rather obvious which one was Hermione's. Not just because it was the only one that was empty upon arrival, but because it was made up, there were only books on the bedside table, and everything about the bed was presented in a neat fashion.

George left the room, unaware of the pair of eyes following him.

* * *

><p>"Did you see her hand?"<p>

"I swear, I'll kill that Umbitch! Who does she think she is, anyway?"

Fred stared at his brother. "George, calm down! Do you fancy her, or something?"

George's expression changed from hatred to pure shock. "Is it actually possible to lay eyes on her without feeling the need to throw up?"

"Well, you seem to manage fine! You even carried her up to her bed!"

"Huh? Oh, you're talking about Hermione..." George sat down on one of the two sofas in the Gryffindor common room. His brother sat on his feet. This was the usual arrangement for secret telling, the secret teller sat down, and the other on their twin's feet. "I don't know,

Fred. I honestly don't know."

"Good joke, George. I'm your twin! I know you better than I know myself! You know you can tell me!"

"I swear, I don't know! She seems so happy with Ron and Harry," His fists curled into balls as he said their names. "Even if they don't realise what a beautiful witch she is. I just want her to be happy, Fred. Even if that means letting her be happy with our little git of a brother."

"So that's a yes?"

"A yes to what?" a new voice joined in the conversation. The twins turned around to face the youngest Weasley male, Fred standing up as he did so, and both of them drawing their wands.

"Hey, hey! I'm sorry, for whatever I did!" Ron said, his eyes focused on the two wands pointed at him.

"Ron, you git!" Fred said, sitting down.

"Hey, what did I do now?" Ron protested.

George sighed. "Ron, sit here." he said, gesturing to the floor next to his twin.

Ron did as he was told. "So?" He prompted.

"Ron, what do you think of Hermione?"

"She's smart... nice... and alright looking, I guess." He said, racking his brain cell.

"Is that it?"

"Is that what?" A female voice said. The boys span and faced the young girl, their wands in their hands.

"I wouldn't use them on me, if I were you." Ginny said, moving to sit next to George. "Unless you're totally desperate to be hexed."

"Yeah, that's it." Ron continued with the earlier conversation.

"Do you know what I think? I think that Fred's figured out that George has his eyes on someone – someone they suspect that Ron also likes. That's why you asked."

The boys stared at their younger sister in surprised. "Since when did you get all smart like Hermione?" Ron asked.

"For your information, Ronald, I have always been smart. Since when did George start blushing at Hermione's name?"

Fred looked at his twin, who was indeed blushing slightly. He turned back to Ginny. "Since when did you know something about my twin that I didn't?"

"Since when have you been more interested in staring at the Chasers, than actually playing Quidditch?"

Fred opened his mouth to retort, but close it again, finding nothing to say. Instead, a new voice joined into the slowly growing group. "Since when has the younger half of the Weasley clan stayed up to ask each other 'Since when'?"

George's head froze. He recognised that voice. Damn her! Why did she feel the need to come down, just as they were discussing her?

"Ron, I don't know about you, but I'm really tired. Come on, Quidditch practise in the morning." Fred said, standing up and pulling his younger brother with him. They disappeared up the boy's staircase.

Ginny faked a yawn. "You know, I think I'll sleep. George, didn't you have something you wanted to tell her?"

She disappeared as well, leaving George to stare daggers at the place that she had moved from.

"Thanks." Hermione sat down in the seat that the red haired girl had vacated.

"Huh?"

"For carrying me, and taking me back up to my bed."

"How do you know it wasn't someone else?"

"Lavender told me that a Weasley twin had carried me to bed. She then asked if I was dating you."

"Crap. She saw?"

"Yeah. Thanks again. I probably would have collapsed before I got back."

"No problem. You should sleep more, though. Seriously."

"I spend most of the night studying for the O.W.L.s."

George stared at the witch next to him. "You study late at night? I bet you'll get straight Os."

"Thanks."

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence, watching the flames in the fireplace. Suddenly, Susan Bones burst in, yelling something about needing Lavender. Hermione glared at the Hufflepuff, obviously annoyed. With a flick of her wand, Hermione turned the girls' staircase into a slide, causing the other witch to come back down to the common room. She tried to climb again, but every time her foot touched the staircase, the stairs transformed into a slide. Finally, Susan gave up, ignoring the snickers of George and Hermione, and left. Now, the couple were alone again, neither one of them moving nor making a sound.

"Ginny said you had something to tell me?" Hermione eventually broke the silence.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well?"

"Well... Hermione... I really like you... and-"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Fred yelled, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. "Hermione, he fancies the pants off you. Will you do everyone a huge favour and tell him how you feel?"

George glared at his twin. He felt a hand on his face, pulling it to face Hermione.

"You like me?"

"Yeah..." He gave her a bashful smile, his cheeks burning.

"You look cute when you blush." She said, staring at his cheeks, before claiming his lips with her own


End file.
